I Touch Myself
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus doesn't want anybody else. When he thinks about Sirius, he touches himself... Based loosely upon the Divinyls song. Basically, an excuse to write more smut. Dominant Remus. MATURE. SLASH. SEX. ONESHOT. RLSB. For Decimare.


**I Touch Myself**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **aha more smut from talking to StrawberryPunk. LOL. She is my smut catalyst, what can I say… We talk about random funny shit that makes me laugh and think of how to make it dirty with Remus and Sirius as my sex-pawns. Patent pending on that by the way. And as you may have guessed by the title, this is a little spin-off of the 80s hit by the Divinyls. So here it is, and this one is for you Strawberry. Cheers!

--

Sirius was lying on his bed, bored out of his skull. The dormitory was empty save himself and he was just thinking about whether or not to go and find Prongs to prank some poor unsuspecting Slytherin (it _never_ got old…) when Remus entered. Sirius smiled, but it didn't last very long.

Remus was dressed in the delectably tight pair of jeans that Sirius loved most, and was shirtless and sans shoes and socks. He also happened to be sporting a rather wicked smile. It was the sort of smile that made Sirius feel like he was in trouble, but he was certainly going to like the punishment. It was a smile Sirius had used many-a-time to get laid.

"Hey Mooney, what's up?"

"Nothing…yet," said the werewolf, approaching. The smile grew on one side, making it a wry smirk, and he climbed onto Padfoot's bed, straddling the Animagus. He leaned down and kissed him, but it was not the normal sort of Remus-kisses. It was hard and rough and…and well very dominant. His tongue shoved roughly into his lover's mouth, claiming it blatantly, then he pulled away.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked panting.

"Get undressed." Padfoot stared back in a dazed stupor. _What the hell?_ "I said…" Remus reiterated, forcefully pulling the shirt off Sirius, a button arcing wildly away with the force with which the garment was removed, "Get undressed."

Sirius immediately set to pulling off the rest of his clothes until he was naked under the werewolf. He then reached up to divest Mooney of his clothing, but Remus swatted his hands away. "No. Not yet."

Sirius swallowed and nodded, before his mouth was ravaged by Remus' tongue again. "When I want you to do something, I'll tell you. Got it?"

Sirius nodded. He wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he sure as fuck was enjoying himself.

"Good." And then Remus moved down his body, pausing to bite at a nipple, making Sirius yelp, and grinning. Then he hummed slightly as he kissed his way down Sirius bare torso, licking his belly button and eliciting gasps. "…When you're around I'm always laughing, I want to make you mine…" he murmured into the soft flesh over a hip.

Sirius groaned. Remus kissed his cock and it came alive. Sirius arched into it, as the werewolf took the soft head of his phallus into his mouth, sucking hard, running his teeth over the sensitive flesh brazenly. Sirius gasped and writhed.

Then he looked up, locking gazes with Sirius as he pulled away. His tongue snaked out and ran a dangerously heady course over the sac of his balls, caressing it. Sirius hissed in pleasure. Oh fucking Merlin…

"Oh God…Remus…fuck…"

"Shh…" he said, his eyes glittering dangerously. There was something in them, something like the wolf, but Sirius knew that was mad. It had been New Moon yesterday. The full was…ages away. He smiled that same half smile; the 'I'm going to Fuck Your Brains Out and Enjoy Doing It' smile again. He caught Sirius' jaw easily in his grip, tilting his head aside to lick his pulse point.

He hummed some more, biting lightly at the delicate flesh and kissing it. "I don't want anybody else…"

The he pulled away, sitting on Sirius' thighs, his lover's exquisitely hard cock before him. Sirius whimpered and Remus ran his hands down his torso, cupping the bulge of his own hard-on.

"When I think about you…" He unbuttoned the button. "I touch…" The zipper was next. "Myself…" He pulled his erection out and stroked it. "Ohh, oh."

Sirius reached out to touch, but had his hands slapped away again. "No, no my darling" Remus hissed bending over and ridding his backside of jeans and underpants. He stood then and peeled the tight pants from his body as Padfoot watched in rapt fascination.

This wasn't his Mooney. His Mooney was chaste and sweet and submissive… Wasn't he? This new wilder, much more bold and domineering side to Remus…well Sirius wasn't going to lie, it turned him on like nothing else, but it was just so…unexpected.

Then Remus was back over him again, pressing every ridge and bump of himself into every niche and hollow of Padfoot. He had always loved the way they seemed to just fit together. He could feel their erections grinding deliciously together and groaned. He needed something, soon, or he was going to…he didn't know, but he was willing to bet it would be bad. Really bad.

But he didn't have to suffer the delightful torture much longer, as Remus lifted both his legs and pressed long, slender, probing fingers to his entrance. A gasp worked its way between the Animagus' lips, and Remus grinned.

He hummed a few more bars of music, and murmured "I close my eyes and see you before me… Think I would die if you were to ignore me…"

Then his fingers were withdrawn, and replaced by the much more daunting head of his cock. Sirius gasped and Remus shush-ed him. "Shh…" he whispered, hooking one of Padfoot's legs around his hip. Then with a brutal intensity and force, he thrust himself in to the hilt, making Padfoot arch and buck wildly.

Remus withdrew and pushed mercilessly back in, and a raw moan erupted form Sirius' larynx, attesting to his own pleasure. With this confirmation, Remus began fucking him with a blinding speed, his cock dragging back and forth over his lover's prostate, making him scream in ecstasy.

And as he fucked him, he sang through gritted teeth. "I don't want, anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself. Ooh oh, I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Sirius was so fucking turned on, that when Remus gripped his cock, he lost himself to a myriad of psychedelic colours behind his eyelids, and came with a terrific force. The clenching of the walls around Remus' own erection proved too much, and with a howl, he emptied his heat within Padfoot.

Some time later, they came to, in a naked tangle on the sheets.

"That was…fucking…wow."

Remus chuckled. "It's true though…"

"Hmm?"

"When I think about you I touch myself…"

"And I don't want anybody else."

FIN

--

**Author's Note: **so there it is. Some smut. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to drop me a line saying how much you loved it (or hated it). Er…but you don't have to tell me about getting turned on or anything. That's just…a bit much. Cheers!!


End file.
